As for a liquid measuring sample, when it is intended to measure a predetermined physical property of the concerning measuring sample for various purposes including, for example, physical, chemical, industrial, and agricultural purposes, a measuring apparatus is generally allowed to act on the concerning measuring sample by means of various techniques including, for example, electrical, optical, and chemical techniques. For example, when the plasma glucose concentration in blood of an examinee is measured in order to diagnose the diabetes, the measurement is generally performed on the basis of the current transition or change between electrodes by utilizing an enzyme including, for example, glucose oxidase (GOD) and glucose dehydrogenase (GDH) with respect to a measuring sample prepared from the blood (see, for example, Patent documents 1 to 3). On the other hand, in order to diagnose the diabetes, the glycohemoglobin concentration is measured for a measuring sample containing blood in some cases (see, for example, Patent documents 1 to 4).    [Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Publication No. 7-37991    [Patent document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9-33533    [Patent document 3] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9-318634    [Patent document 4] International Publication No. 2008/035748
For example, when the measurement is performed for the predetermined purpose of, for example, the diagnosis of the diabetes with respect to an analysis objective originating from a living body including, for example, blood and urine, then a liquid measuring sample is prepared so that the concerning analysis objective is contained to successfully perform the appropriate measurement, and the measurement is performed for the measuring sample as described above. When the analysis is performed for various purposes including, for example physical, chemical, industrial, and agricultural purposes without being limited to the analysis in relation to the living body, then a liquid measuring sample containing the analysis objective is prepared, and the measurement is performed in a state of the liquid in many cases.
When it is intended to measure the physical property of the liquid measuring sample as described above, it is feared that any bubble contained in the liquid may inhibit the correct measurement. That is, in the case of the liquid measuring sample, there is such a possibility that the bubble may enter the liquid measuring sample, for example, during the preparation process and/or the supply process for supplying the liquid. It is difficult to correctly measure the physical property due to the presence of the bubble depending on the technique of the measurement.